Freaky Forest
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Spider Man returns to Staybrook, California to relax. But he runs into a little problem when he enters the supposedly haunted woods.


**GoldGuardian2418 helped me with this one!**

* * *

Spider Man was a busy one. When you're one of the world's greatest heroes, you need some time to unwind. So, he decided to leave New York and headed to a place where he knows is a place friendly to all kinds;

The Grant Mansion.

"Staybrook, California." Spider Man said. He decided not to show up in costume, instead he came as his true self, the normal science nerd Peter Parker.

No one would ever suspect an average looking guy like Peter Parker to be the Ultimate Spider Man. After all, he was considered the school's biggest geek and neighborhood weakling, it was the perfect cover.

"Man, Staybrook looks a lot friendlier than New York." Peter said to himself as he walked down the city sidewalk.

And he was right. Neighbors greeted each other with a smile and a wave. Everyone in town seemed happy as a whistle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Peter jumped when his moment of tranquil was ruined by two screaming guys in hoodies.

"THE MONSTER GRABBED MY LEG!" one of them screamed.

"AAAAAAAAH!" the other was too busy screaming to say a proper sentence.

Peter frowned. "I knew this would be too good to be true." The teen ducked into an empty alley and reached into his backpack to get his costume.

* * *

Now in his trademark red and blue costume, Spider Man followed the boys.

"What's all the ruckus, boys?" asked the hero.

"Whoa! You're that Spider guy!"

"Yeah, so what were you saying about a monster?"

"W-We were just in the woods when the monster came down and almost ate us!" one of the scared boys said. "He's been haunting that forest for a long time! They say he's got these teeth so sharp, they can rip the meat right of your bones!"

Spider Man felt his stomach lurch.

"And his one big eye stares right into your soul!" the other boy said. "I don't know how you deal with monsters, Spider Man, but you better watch your back if you even think about going in there!"

And the boys went back to running.

"Monster, huh?" said Spider Man. "This I gotta see."

Spider Man arrived at the forest. It looked dark and thick, hard to tell if anything was living there.

"Time to shed a little light on this monster." Spider Man shot out a web string and began swinging through the trees.

"Woo-hoo!" Spider Man yelled as he was having a blast. "This is awesome!" Just then, he spotted something and landed on a high tree branch.

Far off in the distance was a spooky looking mansion.

"There's the Grant Mansion!" said Spider Man. "Wonder if they know about the monster." He laughed a little. "If something ridiculous like that even exists."

He jumped off the branch, but a vine suddenly lashed out and grabbed his ankle!

"What the-?!" Spider Man screamed as he was pulled down from the tree and slammed down hard on the grassy terrain.

Spider Man groaned in pain. Four vines suddenly burst out of the ground, two of them grabbed Spider Man's wrists and held his arms up before they pulled back into the ground and held the hero down.

The two vines went for Spider Man's ankles and restrained them to the ground as well.

"HEY!" Spider Man tried to break free, but even his strength wasn't enough to get out. "I knew vegetables make you strong, but I didn't think these veggies were this strong!"

A deep growl was heard, it made Spidey's skin crawl. He looked up and saw something blue watching him.

A green figure leaped from the trees. Spider Man let out a giant scream when he saw the horrifying face of the creature.

"Well, look what I've got." the monster hissed. His voice was grave and gruesome, just like his jagged yellow teeth.

"Uh, I t-take it your the m-monster of the forest?" Spider Man asked in a scared tone.

"Monster?" the vine-like creature snarled, he leaned closer to observe the scared spider.

Spider Man shivered as the monster got close to him.

The monster grinned evilly. "Oh, scared are you?" he mused.

"No!" Spider Man retorted.

"You should be..." The monster licked his lips.

"Okay! Okay! I'm scared!" Spider Man admitted with panic. "But I can guarantee that spiders are not good plant food!"

"Oh, I'm not gonna eat you. I have something worse in store for you, Spider Man..."

Spider Man gulped. What could be worse than getting eaten?!

The monster lifted up Spider Man's shirt, exposing his muscular, well-built stomach.

"This should be fun..." the creature began to grace his long, skinny fingers against Spider Man's skin.

Spider Man jerked and started to shiver. "Hehehey!" He clenched his teeth and squirmed around.

The plant creature chuckled as he kept tickling. "Tickle, tickle, tickle..."

Spider Man jumped and his laughter escalated. "Ahahahahahahahahaha! What are you dohohohoing?!"

"I know you mean well, Spider Man. But your little comment earned you a small punishment from me." The monster used his powers to hoist Spider Man off the ground. "Now, your back is exposed. So..." He stretched his fingers out and began tickling the web slinger's shoulder blades.

"AH! Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! I dihihidn't know that spot was tihicklish!" Spider Man laughed out.

"Oh, it can be." The plant monster used his other hand resume tickling his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Spider Man was completely helpless. He was at this tickle monster's mercy. Good thing none of his teammates were here to see this or he would never be able to live with himself.

Then Spider Man felt vines slither up his shirt. "Are you ticklish here? How about here? Here?" The monster began tickling his underarms, neck, and sides. The hero just laughed like crazy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The plant monster seized his tickle torture. Spider Man was lowered down to the creature as he hung limp and tired.

"So, learned you lesson?" asked the monster.

"Yes, lesson learned." Spider Man breathed out. "Can you let me go now?"

The creature grinned a evil little grin. "Hmm, I don't know." He went back to tickling his stomach. "I don't think I should..."

"AHAHAHAHAHA! YES! YES! YOU SHOULD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Spider Man insisted in ticklish agony.

"That's enough, Wildvine."

The tickle monster stopped. He turned and saw Rachel and Sasha Jocklin.

"I think he's been tickled enough today." Rachel said.

Wildvine obeyed and released Spider Man. The hero panted and staggered, but Wildvine helped him up.

"Sorry about Wildvine, Spider Man." Rachel said. "He scares off intruders who snoop around the mansion, but he was just having fun with you."

Spider Man pulled his shirt down. "Yeah, I guess being tickled is better than getting eaten..."

Sasha giggled. "So you're Spider Man? I thought you'd be like, a real spider but you're really a normal guy under that suit, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I don't have fangs or anything like that." the hero said.

"Good, I'm terrified of normal spiders. But I'll make an exception for you!"

Spider Man smiled underneath his mask. "I'll happily take it."

"What do you say we get you inside the mansion?" Rachel said.

* * *

So, Rachel, Sasha, Wildvine, and Wildvine headed inside the mansion. It was dark and spooky as Spidey remembered.

"Ow!" Spider Man looked down and found a few burs on his feet from his walk back to the mansion.

"You can take off your shoes so we can get those burs out." Rachel said.

"Yes, please." Spider Man removed his shoes and felt a lot better. "Ah, those woods can be unforgiving even without a monster."

Wildvine cleared his throat. "Well, technically I'm a Flourana, an alien."

"Alien? AAAAH!" Spider Man jumped and fell to the floor when something wet and slimy brushed against his ankle.

It was Wildmutt. Spider Man pushed himself against the wall as the orange alien dog drew in closer, sniffing him carefully.

"Relax, Spidey. It's just Wildmutt, he's a good doggie." said Sasha.

"I wouldn't call him a doggie..." Spider Man said nervously.

Hearing this, Wildmutt went to Spider Man's feet and started licking them!

"Ahahahahahaha! Oh, come ohohohon! Ahahahahaha! Spider Man laughed. "Ohohokay! Okay! Good doggie! You are a gohoohoohood dog!" he giggled out.

Wildmutt stopped and smiled. He snuggled up to the masked hero.

Spider Man petted his head. "Man, anything can happen in this house, huh?"

"That's right. But we like it that way." Rachel said.

"Nothing wrong with that." Spider Man said. Wildmutt licked his face. A little grossed out, but Spidey didn't mind.

After all, he was on vacation.

"Wanna check out the pool?" Sasha said.

"Oh, yeah! Now you're talking!" Spider Man thwipped his way into the house as the girls and aliens laughed and showed him the way.

Another appealing and unusual day for your friendly neighborhood Spider Man.


End file.
